


To Have and to Hold

by peachgalaxy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Wedding, WinterShock - Freeform, cat ringbearer, gratuitous mariage fluff, summer challenge, summer wedding, the bohemian wedding i dream of for wintershock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachgalaxy/pseuds/peachgalaxy
Summary: Darcy and Bucky tie the knot on a balmy summer night surrounded by friends, family, and a cat.





	To Have and to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, I am finally able to write again. This drabble kinda plays into the werewolf!Darcy AU EmSondraeling and I are working on. (See Bucky and the Wolf). That said, any events in that fic now or in the future have no bearing on this drabble. There is only a mention of Darcy being a werewolf and allusions to her family, so don't worry, this will not spoil anything should you choose to keep up with Bucky and the Wolf! With that, enjoy!

He’d asked her on a balmy, summer night a year ago - a lot like this one. 

Of course she’d said yes. 

Bucky had looked unnecessarily nervous that day, tapping an anxious tattoo on his knee while she'd made breakfast. Darcy hadn’t commented on it. Maybe he was nervous he was in such close proximity to her family near a full moon. 

Werewolves could be assholes during their time of the month. 

She honestly hadn’t expected the proposal. Darcy never saw herself as the marrying kind, more than happy to achieve her law degree, wear a lot of power suits, and make grown men cry in court. Willing to be married to her work. 

Granted, she had achieved a law degree, the first ever werewolf to do so in the United States, by the way. Her closet was filled to the brim with power suits courtesy of Pepper Potts and Natasha Romanoff and she did make District Attorney Phillip Williams cry during an attempted murder trial. (Bucky had congratulated her with a fancy dinner and great sex.) 

Now, here they were, tying the knot on a beautiful summer evening, a half-moon rising in the sky. Cicadas buzzed in the nearby bushes and fireflies hovered low in the air. Darcy’s heart was pounding while Jane finished putting the last of the baby’s breath blooms in her hair, the dark waves cascading down her back. 

“There. That’s the last of them.” 

Darcy turned and took in her appearance on the mirror. Jane sucked in a sharp breath from behind her, reaching out to squeeze her hand. 

“You look beautiful, Darcy.” 

Tears welled in Darcy’s eyes and she fiercely blinked them back. (Her makeup had taken a while, no need to mess it up before Bucky saw her.) 

“It’s all thanks to you, Janie, you know I suck of eyeliner.” 

Her friend scoffed before grabbing for the bouquet of lilies and baby’s breath from the nearby dressing table. After handing it to Darcy, Jane peeked out, asking Darcy’s mother if they were ready. Ears pricking when the faint strains of the wedding march began, Darcy readied herself for the next step in her life. 

——

The ceremony was everything Darcy'd hoped it would be. The fairy lights still floated among the branches of the overhanging trees, courtesy of a simple spell of Jane’s. Thor’s booming laughter can be heard of the chatter of the other guests, causing the newlyweds to share a small smile. Bucky had been nervous at the number of people who’d wanted to attend the wedding, even the Wakandan doctors only able to soothe the PTSD he still suffered with. Alpine, the official ring-bearer for the ceremony, was curled up on a cushion to Bucky’s left. (At least his little bow tie collar was still on.) 

Darcy took Bucky’s artificial hand in both of hers. He’d opted to wear a white shirt with rolled-up sleeves, a testament to his comfort with the metal appendage. The vibranium arm, Shuri’s newest upgrade, was warm to the touch. 

“Were you always this dapper, back in the day? Or is this just for me?”, Darcy teased, admiring their wedding rings sparkling in the fairy lights. 

“You know it’s only for you, doll”, he said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Though, I do remember New Years, 1938. Stevie and I wore our best. Granted it was just to go to my ma’s; Steve wouldn’t let me pay his way into one of the dance halls. Punk.” 

Laughing loudly, Darcy scooted closer to him, this wooden bench they were sitting on probably worth more than a piece of wood should be. (Darcy hadn’t asked, just let Pepper do what she wanted with the decorations.) 

“I’ll take it. The suspenders definitely pull it all together.” 

She teased him by popping one with her finger, squeaking when Bucky pulled her closer, pressing their lips together. 

The two of them only break apart when they’re dragged to the dance floor to share their first dance as husband and wife. Darcy, luckily, didn’t step on Bucky’s toes that much, people clapping when the song ends. 

The reception continued well into the wee hours of the morning to Darcy’s surprise. (The Asgardian mead was brought out around midnight, so it was unavoidable.) 

The moon waned slowly as the sky began to lighten, finally bringing the festivities to a close. Her parents left first, tugging her little sisters away from Steve and Sam, not without many complaints. It had Darcy rolling her eyes good-naturedly. Those girls were going to be the death of her mother. 

Darcy and Bucky are the last to leave, heading back into one of the cabins rented for the wedding. When both of them curl up in the massive bed, Alpine at their feet, Darcy knew this was where she belonged. 

Would always belong.

**Author's Note:**

> oof!!!! I hope you enjoyed this! I wrote it after being inspired by a summer fic challenge on discord. I'll be putting some reference pics below this! (sorry they ended up being humongous lmaaaoooo)
> 
> Darcy's Dress: 
> 
> How I envision the decor: 
> 
> The Expensive Bench™ by Nakashima Woodworks: 


End file.
